Love at first sight
by Loverfiona
Summary: My first fanfiction hope u like it this is a boy x boy so dont read if you dont like it. gokudera x tsuna /5927/


**Warnings:This contains yaoi means boy x boy (gay) if u don't like it please don't read.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own KHR but i do own the plots.**

**(BTW this is a fanfiction that i wrote at school and i thought that i will post it on my account)**

**Don't blame me if its not good u**

**My friend was the one who asked me to write this fanfiction if not she will go crazy lol (sorry if u see this hehe)**

* * *

><p>I went to my classroom.I was the transfer student in Namimori Middle High.I moved to Namimori a week i'm outside of my new classroom.<p>

"Okay students today we are having a new transfer student" Nezu-sensei said and at the same time a guy came in.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato" the man whole class was filled with the screaming girls and they keep thinking about the "tch" and gave a glare to the girls which only made them look around the class and a brunette who is sitting at the corner back of the class.

"Okay Hayato your seat will be at-" Nezu-sensei went and stood to the person whose seat is next to the brunette."I will seat here" He then glared at he guy person who just stood up and changed seats.

He sat down and was greeted by the brunette "Nice to meet you my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi" he smiled at Hayato cutely. Hayato looked away with a blush on his face. He murmurs "cute" under his breath.

* * *

><p>*<strong>TIME SKIP LAZY TO WRITE*<strong>

***After school***

Hayato grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged him to an empty class where no one uses.

"i can't take it anymore" He lossens his tie and pushed Tsuna inside and locked them inside the class.

"W-w-w what do you m-mean" Tsuna asked "You are just so cute i can't control myself" Hayato said "E-eh?" Tsuna being the oblivious boy to the situation."Look i happened to laid eyes on you and i fell in love with you" Hayato murmurs "me too" under his he tried to look at Hayato but was kissed instead by the said man.

He parted lips and whispered "Then can we have sex" Tsuna blushed at the question and nodded .Hayato slipped his hands inside his cloths,kisses him and licked him but Tsuna was trembling a little which made Hayato asked him at a soft and sexy voice "Are you alright" Tsuna nodded "Don't worry you wont feel like that after we have it" he whispered at the same tone of voice.

"Ah whats here you are hard" he said and that made Tsuna pulled out down his pants and strip Tsuna too."I can't believe that his member is so big"Tsuna blushed at that thought.

***Gokudera's POV***

"Suck it" I said and Tsuna then open his mouth and starts to suck my member.I blushed he looks so innocent and cute.I told him to stop.

I then positioned him where he is facing me and i started to place kisses down his soft skin down his neck and licked his nipples."A-ahh" Tsuna moaned and i started to put one finger in his entrance. "Nggh"He bit his lips to hold back his voice."Please don't do that i want to hear your cute voice" I said at a soft tone. Tsuna then let out a moan "A-Ahhh" I quickly went to kiss him on the lips.I slip in my tougue in to his hot cavern to deepen the kiss.

"He tastes like strawberry"I thought and we parted lips with a visible string of saliva.I slip in my member in to his entrance "A-Ahhh" Tsuna moaned while i waited for him to get used to the feeling then i started to move in and out.

"H-Hayato it h-hurts" He said with tears rolling down his cheeks.I kissed him and said "Its gonna be okay and try to relax your body and you will not feel the pain" and with that Tsuna nodded.

I start to pump faster "A-AHHHH" Tsuna moaned "M-my stomach hurts" he said "Just a little more" I said while pumping and stroke his member.

"H-Hayato I-I'm g-gonna come" Tsuna moaned. We came together at the same time.

"Ti amo,mio amore" Hayato whispered

"Aishiteru yo watachino koi" Tsuna whispered

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Ti amore - I love you my love<p>

Aishiteru yo watshi no koi - I love you my love

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU I WILL TAKE ANY REQUESTS TO WRITE THE PAIRINGS THAT YOU SUGGEST.**

**FOR NOW I HOPE THAT U GUYS READ THIS AND WRITE ME A REVIEW.**

**BYE UNTIL I WRITE ANOTHER FANFICTION**


End file.
